EFW Smackdown 13th of May 2011
Nexus comes out with Adam and RPS* Nexus - Ladies and Gentleman, your winners, of the 2011 Survivor Series bout, the two sole Survivors of each Team Nexus and Adam, NEXUS AND ADAM Adam - Indeed, we won, we are your tag team champions, I am your United States champion, RPS is your World Heavyweight Champion and Nexus us your former and soon to be European Champion, but I want to take you back to what happened last Sunday, please role the footage *promo of eliminations* “Raj, has Wartune where he wants him, gonna go for a Firemans Cut Buster… HE GOT HIM, WARTUNE DOWN, RAJ GOES FOR THE COVER, SHOULDERS DOWN AND HE GOT HIM ! TEAM RAJ WITH THE UPPER HAND, IT IS 5 ON 4” “Samir, top rope, big move here, senton, will he get it, OOH WHAT A COUNTER BY GHOST HUNTER, HUNTER NOW, OOOH NO THIS DOES NOT LOOK GOOD FOR TEAM NEXUS, HUNTER SIZING SAMIR UP… ROCK BOTTOM !!!! 1..2..3, IT IS 5 ON 3 AND TEAM NEXUS RETREAT TO HAVE A TEAM TALK* *It appears team Nexus shall take their time here folks, wanna get their strategies, OH NO, SAMIR, GOES FOR A ROLEUP ON HUNTER, 1..2..3, HE GOT HIM,, HUNTERS GONE, SMART STRATEGIES BY TEAM NEXUS* *Adam, has TUO where he wants him… WHAT A SUPERKICK, TUO DOWN, ADAM GOES HIGH, 5 STAR FROG SPLASH, WILL HE DO IT…. HE GOT IT, TUO DOWN FOR THE COVER, 1..2..3, AND IT IS 3 ON 3, AN EVEN CONTEST !!” *Savior, has Punk up for Shell Shock, this does not look good here folks…SAVIOR, WITH PUNK UP TOP, BAM !!! HE HIT HIM WITH A HUGE SHELL SHOCK, DOWN FOR A COVER, SHOULDERS DOWN, THERES NO WAY YOU GET UP FROM THAT, TEAM NEXUS WITH 2, TEAM TAJ WITH 3” *Jason, WHAT A CLOTHELINE FROM HELL TO NEXUS, NEXUS GROGGY, TAGS IN SAVIOR, SAVIOR ABOUT TO HIT HIM WITH SHELL SHOCK HERE, NO… JASON JUST SUPERKICKED SAVIOR JAW OFF, SAVIOR OUT COLD, JASON IS WALKING OUT ON HIS TEAM HERE, WAIT, HE IS NOT DONE, STEEL CHAIR SHOT, WHAT A BRUTAL TAKE OUT TO SAVIOR, JASON IS DISQUALIFIED, NEXUS, OH COME ON, COVER ON SAVIOR, OF COURSE HE GETS HIM, THIS IS UNFAIR, IT IS RAJ VS NEXUS AND ADAM HERE* *Nexus and Raj, captain vs. captain, with co-captain supporting one captain, the other fighting solo, ADAM LEG SWEEPS RAJ… Nexus, what them OH NO, ANACONDA VISE, ANACONDA VISE, LOCKED IN HERE, AND RAJ HAS TO TAP, HE TAPS OUT, WHAT A WAR, WHAT A WAR” Nexus - Beautiful, Raj not only tapped out, he got knocked out, me and Adam are this years sole survivors, as for Alton C, you better- - RPS - Nexus, the night is still young, save your breath, Alton is not worth it yet, as for Ivan, still not worth it but was able to get his hands on an unsuccessful fluke of a title shot, brought down shame on Survivor Series if you want my opinion, pfft, only my opinion matters, well you’ll saw the match, I won, simple as, Ivan, I am done with you, you were never worth my time, go back to your little mid-card jobber fest you got going on here and stay out of the big leagues Adam - me and Nexus also wanted Raj’s take on his 2 straight ppv losses, not to mention his loss in a HANDICAP match on RAW, GETTING PINNED Nexus - HA, good one *ADR, TCD and Cena Approved Fan come out and confront the Zodiacs, the 6 just stand there staring at each other until RPS says something* RPS - You 3 rookies looking for a fight ? *they just stand there and continue to stare maliciously* RPS - HEY ! You do NOT just come out here and disrespect the World Heavyweight Champion like that do you understand me ? *continues to stare* Nexus - Their taking the piss RPS RPS - Yeah ? Fucking squash you 3 *the 3 suddenly attack the zodiacs and security have to come out and separate the 6* *Booker comes out* Booker T - Now I just about had enough of this, this is not the way to kick off one of MA SHOWZ !!! Now, you boys best be going back and getting ready, because the main event tonight, will be ANOTHER 6 man tag match, The Zodiacs, vs. AD, TCD and CenaApprovedFan, NOW CAN YOU DIG THAT, SUCKAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! Match 1) Phantom vs. Chris Xtreme *Backstage David Falcon* Josh: David, David, I need to get a comment on what happened last week, your tremendous run as EFW champion just gone up in smoke what happened ? *David stares at Josh for about 7 seconds then all of a sudden performs his finisher on him and then storms out* *Raj comes out ti the ring* (separate promo) Raj - Now, I know recently, I have been letting you all down, with, my loss at Survivor Series, but we will start with Night of Champions, when I cost me and WWE Champion CM Punk our match for the tag titles, then at Hell In A Cell I, lost to that very partner, then when I finally won an important match, I was… beaten the next week by that very man, who I then challenged, yes me, I CHALLENGED him to a Survivor Series tag team match, which, I lost, now I am not a man to make excuses, I was the sole survivor for my team, I lost us the match, but it was something that happened minutes before the match ended, we have seen the footage already tonight, after the powerful and punster us Savior eliminates Punk, it was down to me, Jason and Savior, I can guarantee you, we would have taken our Nexus and Adam 1 by 1 if it were us 3, but what did Jason T do ? he turned his back on his team, he COST US THAT ONE, he took out and insured the elimination of the biggest threat to our team, he got disqualified and where did that leave me huh ? *Jason comes out* Jason - Raj, Raj, enough already, your team were hammered last night, it was going to happen either way man, why do you think I ditched Savior huh ? I would have stayed with a successful partner who I thought would help me, but that obviously wasn’t the case, so I got him eliminated, and you suck either way so I left you to suffer and get your brains squirted out of your ears with an Anaconda Vise Raj - Tough talk, FIGHT ME, we will settle this right now Jason T - Raj, you do not just suck in the ring, your also extremely unintelligent, you aren’t aware of your match tonight ? Samir and Wartune in a tag match with Alton, later tonight…as for me, get out of my ring NOW, I am about to face “Best In The World” as he calls himself, and your gonna go backstage and sulk over your HUUUUGE loss last night in the hands of me, bye bye now *Jason gets in the ring and gets in Raj’s face, Raj jumps on top of Jason and SUPERKICKS his jaw off when he gets up” Raj - I do enjoy super kicks *Raj leaves* Match 2) Jason T vs. BITW *Ivan comes out* Ivan - Ok, Survivor Series was not my night, I lost, there you have it, I came short, RPS was the better man, and I - *The zodiacs suddenly come out* RPS - Your damn right I was the better man, you were beat in about 7 minutes, as I said earlier, FLUKE, now its all over… *RPS punches Ivan and the Zodiacs attack Ivan, in the process, Raj and Alton C come down to help Ivan* Match 3) Alton C and Raj Singh vs. Samir The Cerebral Assassin and Wartune *Cameron Moore comes out and fans go nuts* Cameron - (after trying to speak and stopping because of happiness and chants) I- I never imagined… in my entire life, did I ever DREAM, I would make it, to EFW, I never thought I would even make it into wrestling, especially with my size, I have never been the bigger man in a match, but, oh my god I just cannot explain it, when I hear you all chanting my name, me standing here with the EFW Championship around my waist, *sniff from emotions*, I dunno, I lose the power of my legs it is so … I cannot describe the word, it feels so great, it is shocking, I have always been middle class, nothing special, but now I got given this shot, it is just - *Phantom comes out* Phantom -Save your breath Cameron, save your breath, you see your reign right now, and I know this may sound extremely uncharismatic and unoriginal, but it’s not only a bigger fluke than Ivan’s title shot, or Nexus’s Team’s win, it is so much of a fluke that it brings shame onto this e fed, you have tarnished the reputation of EFW, and with that, I quit *fans are shocked* Cole - What did we just see here ? Phantom just quit EFW, I repeat Phantom has just quit EFW folks *Xtreme comes out* Xtreme - Congratulations Cameron, I am proud for you bro, you deserved that win, you will be a star in this company, hell, I will just cut right to it, you know why I am here, I know why I am here, they all know why I am here *crowd cheer* and Booker T knows why I am here, its obvious Cameron, I want a title shot Cameron - And I will be happy to give it to you, yes, defiantly, but.. Its not my decision, don’t get all mad, I would love to have a brawl with you, especially at TLC, but I cannot decide that Xteme - Fair enough man, Cameron - But, I wanted to point out something David Falcon announced on twitter *crowd cheer as they know*, he says he is sick of this e fed, sick of the stipulations, sick of it all, and offered a title opportunity to anyone who would take it, I of course took it, but I really want to know, did he lose to me on purpose ? Why would he offer a title opportunity out all willy nilly, the night after he defends it, David, come on man come out here now and just tell us why Xtreme - yeah David, I gotta agree with Cameron on that one, what you gotta say for yourself ? *nothing happens* Cameron - Come on David, I know you lost on purpose, I want to get to the bottom of this, why would you do such a thing ? I am not the one who is a disgrace to the company, you are ! *ADR, TCD and Cena come out and surround Camerona and Xtreme* *Booker T comes out* Booker - Woah woah woah, WOAH,, whatcha think you doing ? Comeing out here, making a mess like that get back to the locker room now ! Your match it later tonight, go away *the 3 do nothing* Booker - Want me to suspend you 3 ? Back now ! *they walk back to the locker room* Match 4) Chris Xtreme and Cameron Moore vs. The Ultimate Opportunist and SGA *The Zodiacs come out* RPS - Now, after mine and Nexus’ attempt to secure a win last week on RAW, in a 6 man tag match, with the cause being that it ended in a draw, because these 3 men interrupted, we will prove them wrong tonight by - Nexus - LAYETH, THE SMACKDOWN !!!!!! 'Match 5) The Zodiacs vs. Alberto Del Rio, Cena Approved Fan and The Canadian Destroyer ' BQ - Rate card